The Imperial Trilogy Book 1:True Imperial
by 1st Viscount of Burking
Summary: What happens when Darth Vader found luke at the age of two.What happens when the servant becomes the master.What happens when a prince falls in love with meerly servant.Will darkness condem the galaxy or will light preveil.
1. spoiled brat

the imperial trilogy book 1 true imperial

this is a story of Luke is found by Vader at the age of 2 and doesn't realise that the empire is wrong and becomes a giant spoiled brat and the emperor really likes Luke and Luke has the title of sir and goes by Luke Vader i do not own star wars

* * *

Luke Vader just woke up it was around 10:00 am and he just realized it was his birthday he was twelve today and his first day of school was tomorrow he was was looking forward to the gifts his father would be giving knew he would for sure be getting a new allowance which he thought would be a thousand credits a week and a pass to the imperial city mall's top would make new friends because everyone knew he would because everyone knew him as the son of LORD DARTH was son of the second most powerful man in the got about stuff he got up and got went to the conference room his father was in he opened the door and saw his father waiting for son vader said as he walked in the room.

* * *

Hello father Luke said.

These are for you his father said holding up a few presents to Luke.

Thank you father Luke said taking the presents and opening them the first on the stack was a card with a credit tab in side of it Luke's eyes bulged his father had just given him half a million credits birthday money thanks dad he said happily as he opened the second little box wondering what it was it was a piece of paper with a number on it then Luke asked what is this?

I realized I cant be flying you around all the time his father said so I got you a chowfer and here's a pass to the malls upper level and I upped your allowance to 1000 credits a week he said finally.

Oh I almost forgot the emperor wants you to go over to talk now his father finished.

* * *

OK I will go there at once Luke left the room to go over to the palace he and his father lived in a giant mansion in imperial city. It was almost as big as the imperial was wondering why the emperor wanted him but he didn't mind he liked the emperor he was just a kind old man who wanted to help the people thought him evil but they were wrong about him he was just doing what was right for the galaxy like hunting down the rebels like his arrived at the palace the guards let him in automatically because they recognized him as lord Vader's walked in he saw the emperor.

* * *

Luke thank you for coming the emperor said.

* * *

Tthank you for inviting me your highness Luke said.

* * *

Luke I have a present for you and it is a very big one to he said I am going to make you a knight of the empire.

* * *

Wow Luke said happily thank you your highness.

* * *

Mara the emperor called and a youg woman lukes age came out luke thought she was very pretty but said nothing

* * *

Luke this is Mara Jade she will be your servent because of your new title you will have a few paperwork things to do but not much anyway she will be your servent and she will do what ever you like the emperor said.

* * *

Thank you your highness luke said with a grin.

* * *

Anything and if you ever need someone to talk to you welcome to come back to talk he said kindly.

* * *

Goodbye your highness luke said and then called miss jade are you coming.

* * *

Yes Sir Vader she said and fallowed him out of the palace

* * *

who do you want in the story

obi-wan

leia

tarkin

lumyia

han solo

kayle kartarn

wedge antyles

c-3po

lando

chewie

jabba

boba fett

r2-d2

please tell me what charcters you want in the story by message or review and no obi-wan is not dead in the story

* * *

what planets do you want in the story

alderaan

naboo

tatoonie

courasant

dantoonie

nal hutta

or a planet you want to be in the story from the star wars galaxy please tell me what planets you want to be in the story and they have to be from the star wars galaxy

* * *

authors note:please review sorry its not longer but i wanted to get the idea down before i forgot please review i like compliments and critisems i always need suggestions thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon


	2. DAY BEFORE

THANKS EVERYBODY READING THIS STORY AND I HAVE REVISED CHAPTER ONE DO TO REVIEWS WITHOUT FUTHER ADO...

* * *

LUKE VADER WALKED OUT OF THE _IMPERIAL FALLOWED HIM HE WAS WONDERING WHAT KIND OF DUTIES HE WAS GOING TO HAVE TO DO BUT THAT WAS PUT OUT OF HIS HEAD WHEN MARA STARTED TO TALK. SO WHAT KID OF STUFF AM I GOING TO HAVE TO DO,MARA ASKED?_

_I DONT KNOW YET I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT IM SUPPOSED TO DO,LUKE SAID._

_OH OK,MARA TO WALK._

_WHEN WE ARRIVE AT MY HOUSE I WILL PRESTENT YOU TO MY FATHER AND THEN WE WILL FIND YOU A ROOM._

_OK..._

_ABOUT SCHOOL HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF IMPERIAL CITY ACADEMY,HE ASKED GETTING INTO HIS SPEEDER AS THE DRIVER WAITED TO TAKE AS SOON AS MARA GOT ON HE TOOK OFF._

_YES I HAVE HEARD OF IT,MARA SAID_ ITS WHERE ALL THE RICH AND POWERFULL KIDS GO RIGHT.

YES I AM GOING TO START SCHOOL THERE TOMARROW AND YOU PROBLEY WILL COME TO AFTER ALL EVERYBODY NEEDS SCHOOL.

OK...SHE SAID AS THEY ARRIVED AT THE VADER WAS BIG MARA THOUGHT LOOKING AROUND IN WAS ALMOST AS BIG AS THE IMPERIAL PALACE AND AS GOOD DECORATED.

THIS WAY,SAID LUKE LEADING HER AROUND HALLWAYS AND INTO AN THOUGHT IT WAS LORD VADERS OFFICE AND SHE WAS RIGHT WHEN SHE SAW LORD VADER SITTING AT THE DESK.

FATHER DID YOU KNOW WHAT MY GIFT FROM THE EMPEROR WAS,LUKE ASKED?

YES,HE SAID AND THIS MUST BE MARA JADE YOUR NEW ASSTIANT.

YES,LUKE SAID.

VERY GOOD NOW LUKE GO FIND HER A ROOM AND THEN I HAVE SOME THING FOR I THINK IT IS BETTER THAT I SHOW YOU NOW.

OK LUKE SAID.

FALLOW ME,VADER SAID.

VADER WALKED OUT THE DOOR AND LUKE FALLOWED THEY WALKED DOWN THE HALL TOWARDS LUKE'S ROOM THERE WAS A ROOM ON EITHER SIDE OF HIS DOOR TWO EMPTY ROOMS THEY WENT INTO THE ROOM ON THE LEFT AND LUKE GASPED IN THE ROOM THERE WAS A VERY NICE DESK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM ON THE LEFT SIDE OF THE ROOM THERE WERE A COUPLE OF NICE WOODEN FILE THE OTHER SIDE WAS A COUNTER WITH A FEW CABNETS ON IT LUKE OPENED THEM AND THEY WERE FILLED WITH LUKES FAVORITE SNACKS AND IN THE BACK OF THE ROOM WAS A SMALL BOOK SHELF.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK,VADER ASKED?

THIS IS GREAT,LUKE SAID!

I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE IT,VADER SAID.

NOW I HAVE TO GO DO SOME BUINSESS,VADER SAID,AS HE LEFT.

LUKE WAS SO HAPPY BUT THEN REMBERED MARA AND THEN SAID,LETS GO FIND YOU A GAVE MARA THE ROOM ON THE RIGHT OF HIS.

IF YOU WILL EXCUSE ME I HAVE TO GO TALK TO MY FATHER,LUKE SAID,AS HE LEFT.

* * *

HAN SOLO WALKED ON WAS 14 YEARS PARENTS DIED A FEW YEARS AGO SO HE WAS AN ORPHAN HE HAD OLNY WHAT HE HAD ON HIM WEICH WAS A SHIRT, TROUSERS,AND A BLASTER ON HIS HE WISHED HE WAS LUKE PAMPERED LITTLE BRAT WHO NEVER GOT TOLD HE KNEW THAT NOTHING LIKE THAT WOULD WAS JUST A TEENAGE STREET HE WALKED A MAN CAME UP TO HIM AND SAID.

I NEED A EXTRA CREWMAN TO COURSANT WERE IM MEETING THE GUY TO REPLACE YOU,THE MAN SAID,THERE IS A FAMILY SERVICE DEPARTMENT THERE.

UM...OK,HAN SAID.

GREAT DOCKING BAY 1187,THE MAN SAID,BY THE WAY IM LANDO CALRISSIAN,HE SAID AS HE WALKED AWAY.

WELL AT LEAST IM GETTING TO COURSANT,HE THOUGHT TO HIM SELF AND HE HOPED THAT IMPERIAL FAMILY SERVICES WAS A GOOD HE STARTED TO WALK TOWARDS THE DOCKING BAY.

LUKE WAS IN HIS FATHERS OFFICE THEY JUST FINISHED TALKING ABOUT DECIDED THAT SHE WOULD STAY HERE AND THAT SHE WOULD GO TO HIS FATHER WAS STARTING TO SAY THAT IMPERIAL COURT WAS GOING TO BE THE DAY AFTER ,LUKE SAID AS HE LEFT.

HE ARRIVED TO TELL MARA THAT SHE WOULD START SCHOOL WITH HIM THAT HE WENT TO BED AND SOON FELL ASLEEP...

AUTHORS NOTE/SORRY BOUT THE DELAY THIS CHAPTER TOOK A BIT LONGER THAN OTHERS AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHOS READING PLEASE REVIEW AND I ALWAYS NEED REVIEWS...


	3. new emperor

Thanks everyone who is reading to everybody who critized i would like to say that im going to start putting more effort please keep reading.

* * *

Han Solo arrived at docking bay 1187 just like he was told to saw the ship,then the man named Lando came down the ramp."Real beauty isn't she...um what's your name again",lando asked.

"Solo..Han Solo",he said,looking the ship up and down.

"Allright solo come on board",lando said,walking up the ramp.

"Ok",he said walking up the ramp.

* * *

Luke woke up early the next morning because of nerves and went to mara's room to ask her if she wanted to join him to go get something to eat."You want to go get something to eat"luke asked?

"Sure...um...just one problem"she said.

"What is that"luke asked.

"I do not have anything to wear"she said.

luke laughed and said"I will buy you some clothes"luke said taking out his comlink and asked her"what sizes are you".

"Um...i think 25/24(i really dont know sizes but she iis not fat i just do not know sizes)"she said.

Luke told the shop person what sizes and told him to have them here in five minutes and he would pay 20 times as much they are sure enough about seven minutes later the guard was calling to make sure that luke had really ordered the clothes and luke told the guard"Yes i ordered them have the person bring the clothes up here please"

A minute later a older woman came in with about five dresses and she saw luke in his blue and white court robes and mara in her red and black nightgown but did not say anything.

"You must be the young man who ordered these i say i was quite baffled when a boy ordered four daily dresses and a party dress but now i see that they are four your sister"the woman said.

"She is not my sister and yes they are four her,mara why dont you go try them on,i will pay the lady"luke said.

"Miss would you do me a favor"luke asked.

"What is that"the lady asked.

"You see i cant be seen buying a giant diamont necklace so if i give you the money will you buy it and bring it back for me withen the hour"Luke asked

"I will do it what kind of neckalce are you looking for"she asked

"The most buetiful one there is apare no cost heres my cred card"luke said handing over his credcard"Oh i almost forgot he tossed a 10,000 credit chip at her keep the change"luke said

Mara walked out that moment in one of her new one she was wearing was a pink and white one that stopped right above the knee and didnt have any arms"So what do you thank"Mara asked.

"You...you look um..good"luke gasped as his mouth was so down you could put a fist in it luke secertly thought she was the most beatiful person he ever saw but didnt say that.

"I will take that look on your face that i look good"mara said

"Yes you do shall we go"luke said offering his second mara"bring it to the starliner cafe imperial city mall vip floor tell them you have a package for me they will com me i will say you can come up then birng it to me"luke told the lady and she nodded.

"Now lets go and mara took his arm and they walked to his speeder where his driver was allready waiting for them"take us to imperial city mall"he told the driver and they took off.

* * *

Lanny shevo walked in to the jewerly she had been asked by luke vader to find the best necklace possible she diceded to go to the best jewerly shop she new of."I need the best and most buetiful necklace in the shop"she said to the man jewler.

"What price"he asked

"Dosn't matter"she said.

"He took her over to a cabenet and she saw the one she was getting it was on a silver chain with a small ruby in the center with two small diamonds connected to it"I want that one"she said pointing to the ring.

"Ok he got the necklace down with it's box and walked over to the counter that will be 63,782.00 credits please"the man said

She handed the man the card he swiped it handed it back to her and said"Have a good day"he said.

"Thanks"she said

She raced to her speeder and drove straight to the imperial mall went up the stairs and was stopped by two stormtroopers"Pass please"they both said.

"I have a package for luke vader"she said showing him the box.

"We will see"the stormtrooper on the right said taking out his comlink and he talked to luke and he took heer up to the starliner cafe where mara and luke were sitting and talking over caf.

* * *

Luke saw lanny and said he would be right back to mara and went out"Did you get the necklace"he asked her.

"Yes here it is and heres your card to"she said.

Luke looked at it and knew it was the right one he tossed her a thoudand credit chip and said"thank you very much,by the way how much did it cost"luke asked.

"63,782.00"she said.

"Ok thanks again you may show her out trooper"Luke said and he walked back in the shop where mara sat waiting.

"Here this is for you"he told mara and then opened the box.

"It is bruatiful"mara said"will you help me put it on"she helped her and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and a big blushed then took one look at his chrono"Were late for school"luke said.

"Oh we better go then"mara said grabbing her bag.

They ran through the building and out to his speeder and told the driver"IMPERIAL CITY ACADEMY"and they took off

* * *

Darth Vader was walking down to the throne room with a jedi knight he had just some reason the emperor wanted to meet the jedi and it gave him the perfect opertunity to kill his master he would destroy the cameras then kill his master then the jedi and blame the jedi for stealing his he walked into the throne room he cleared his thoughts and saw the emperor sitting on his throne.

"Leave us"the emperor said to his gurards"You will no longer need those the emperor npointed to the stuncuffs and they fell was the moment Vader took out the cameras with the force and stabbed the emperor in the head with his he killed the jedi."GUARDS"Vader called.

"What happened to the emperor"the guards asked

"The jedi stole my lightsaber and killed the emperor then i was able to get my lightsaber back and kill the jedi"Vader lied

"Very well call the medics and have a strethcher brought up"the guard captain said.

* * *

Luke and Mara just made it to the school."Hello everyon..."the taecher was saying as luke and mara came in the room."Allready we have students late"the teacher said.

"Sorry our driver got cought in traffic"luke said.

"What are your names "the teacher asked.

"Mara Jade"mara said.

"Luke Vader"luke said.

As soon as she heard luke's last name she backed down and said"Miss Jade please join me in dention this afternoon"the teacher said.

"Why is she being punished"luke asked.

"Because she broke the rules"the teacher said.

"I did to"luke said.

"Well i am not going to throw Lord Vaders son in dention"the teacher said.

"Then mara dosent have to either"luke said

"Yes she does you little spoiled brat"the teacher said finally losing her temper and she backhanded him across the she had done it she relised who she just hit and when she saw clood coming out of his lip she knew she was in trouble.

"Luke are you allright"mara nodded

"Do you have any idea who I am"luke said anger in him flaring up.

"I am so sorry i do not know what got into me"the teacher said

"You are going to b..."then a student burst in the room and said breathlisy"th.. emperors dead"the student said.

"Lord Vader is the emperor now""the senate just swore him in".

* * *

thanks everybody for reading this chapter of my story please review and tell me your suggestions


End file.
